gore_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Rammella Verrücktsan Hess-Frommler
“You hear the '''voices' too? Then You and I are Sisters.”'' — The young Ramella to a friend of hers during their time at the Bolton Academy of Sheltered Women and Men. "With all due respect to the victims, I love genocide. It's my most favorite hobby out of everything. It's also my life's work. Ever since I was a little middle schooler, my dream job is to wipe out a race that threatens the purity of humanity. I will have the highest kill counts than Adolf Hitler's Holocaust or any genocides of Earth combined. The blood-sucking vampires threaten the peace and stability of the universes. I'm glad they exist, because I have a purpose to serve Mankind in a meaningful way. And that is killing all vampires. Every single one. Men, women, and children. Spare one, they breed thousands by infecting humans. So I'm just doing the vampires' a favor by ending their existence. They live to use humans as cattle, so I live to ensure all of them burn to ashes. For the people, for Sirzia, and for Democracy." — Supreme Holocaust General Hess-Frommler of the Twilight Exterminators 1933rd Sector Army. Rammella Verrücktsan Hess-Frommler, infamously known as the Twilight Purifier or her serial number KIL-666315, is a Supreme Holocaust General of the Twilight Exterminators 1933rd Sector Army, faithfully serving the Democratic Empire of Sirzia with a cheerful zeal by wiping all vampires and other mythological monsters. She is directly responsible for the extinction of many vampire species in various planets, to protect the interest of Sirzia as well as conquering in the name of Democracy. So far, the death toll of Hess-Frommler's Vampire Holocaust exceeded up to 13.7 billion vampires. She also dealt with different kinds of mythological monsters such as werewolves, zombies, demons, trolls, and aliens. Hess-Frommler eradicated them all with great efficiency and a heart empty of remorse and mercy. Her hell-bent determination in exterminating mythical monsters, especially vampires, earned the general a nickname Monster Bitch Who Fights Monsters. However, the name Twilight Purifier would stick to Rammella's reputation forever because of her actions in planet Meyera, where she first defeated a species of near-invincible vampires and wipe them out clean along with werewolves. Her army is composed of every ground Corps of the Sirzian military, including one Corp from Vrissia; all fanatical loyal to Hess-Frommler due to her charismatic and cheerful personality, and the willingness to personally socialize with her troops if there is no danger in situations. Sometimes, she would drink beer and play cards with them. But what the troops loved so much about their general is her official policy Kill All, Burn All, Clean All, which permits every soldiers to exterminate mythological monsters without moral restraint. Rammella’s immoral actions upon the vampire population and other “inhuman freaks” is so horrific as the Happy Hunt, her crimes would be condemned by many federations and alliances throughout the universes. They would go so far in cutting off trade with the Democratic Empire. But the Supreme Congress of Sirzia is unwilling to dismiss a gifted commander like Ramella, regardless of her actions. Eventually, the threats of embargo does not affect Sirzia, as they have conquered planets for either trade or resource extraction. One can argue that the Democratic Empire is already ruthless long before Ramella was born, so nations cutting off trade is nothing new to the Sirzians. Other apathetic allies such as the Union Imperia of Vrissa, Sirzia’s cold war rival and reluctant close ally, still trades with the Democratic Empire without a fuss of morality. Hess-Frommler herself happily shrugs off any vocal moral critics and haters with a smug, as the Supreme Holocaust General focus all of her mind and heart to the complete eradication of vampires and other monsters in her way. To her, the safety of Mankind justifies the means through killing danger before it kills humans. Supreme Holocaust General Hess-Frommler fought a fair share of human opponents during conflicts against the Democratic Empire of Sirzia, defeating most of them while also suffering humiliating losses to some. She will not hesitate in putting down rebellions with the same barbaric methods she used against vampires, especially on young children, which lead to further criticism from her detractors. The best example was the general’s actions during the Tezan Redneck Rebellion, which she had her 1933rd Sector Army indiscriminately kill half of the white population, including the government, in the Tezaxia planet despite orders from her superiors to “subdue a minor nuisance by inflicting a few massacres on a small number of armed rebels, loudmouth racists, and possibly their loved ones.” Hess-Frommler justified that she was merely cleaning up any white people’s racist bigotry and sexism plaguing the planet, which had gone on for the last hundred of years, so that non-whites and women can live peacefully with their new-found rights without discrimination. This almost got the Hess-Frommler court-martialed, if it weren’t for the defence from her childhood friend Supreme Admiral Keniwa, the non-white minority, and the Supreme Congress. She was never charged for the deaths of 55% of the white majority living in Tezaxia, which became known as the Rape of Rednecks. Rammella would earn two more nicknames: Ella Heroína del Infierno from the non-whites, Pucha by the whites, and Joan of Hell from feminist women. Sirzian planetary government now controls Tezaxia, bringing an end to racial and sexist bigotry. Sometimes, Hess-Frommler runs certain Hard Labor Punishment Camps that harbors human dissidents. Compared to ACH-66672, the infamous Mad Wolf, a sergeant first class Storm Marauder running the infamous Dead-Filled camp where she tortured men and boys on a daily basis, Hess-Frommler shows compassion and politeness to slave-prisoners whenever she’s in charge of a camp. But the general is not without her smiling brutality if human dissidents dares stand up against a woman who escalate the slaughter of billions of vampires. This often leads to a painful bloody mess, either slow or quick, depending how serious the victim rebels. Rammella and her 1933rd Sector Army are always carried by the 1206th Universal Horde Fleet of the Hatzegopteryx Physeter Navy, commanded by her childhood friend Supreme Admiral Keniwa Yamanimitzka Yaoi. With the support of the Sirzian Navy, Rammella and her army travelled across different parts of an unknown universe to hunt down a vampire species or any hostile predators that are deemed a threat to not just Sirzia, but humanity as a whole. Even though Rammella is also a threat to humanity itself. Early Life "She has no real parents. Only the voices. And they are more abusive than the last." She was born in planet Alavona and once lived in a walled-up small town of San Dienda, with her "religious strict parents" until circumstances put the young woman in Bolton Academy of Sheltered Women and Men (BASWN), an educational institution and sanctuary for the abandoned and abused. Most of Rammella's life in the BASWM remains classified. However, that doesn't stop close friends and acquaintances (whose identities are anonymous for interviews) from revealing who Rammella once was as a student/resident at the academy during her young adult years. Rammella was described as an strange, obnoxious and quiet student who does not fare well with her classmates nor performing functionally in classes. When a teacher ask a simple question to her, she tends to either panic, stutter or pause for a long time before answering a question. Sometimes, Rammella would just remain silent. Apparently, the young woman was not a fond of teachers asking her questions, preferring to be left alone and let the intellectuals answer. However, if Rammella felt she has the right answer for the teacher's question or has her own questions to ask, then she would overcome her anti-social walls and become a useful participant in class if she wants to; no matter how ridiculous her question or answer may be. Eventually, Rammella's face would be filled with red whenever she spoke up. However, if the young woman's question or answer is so ridiculous that cause her becoming a laughingstock, especially when it was just from one student, Rammella would slump into deep depression and bitterness whenever that happened. If people laugh or snicker behind her back, or even at her face, Rammella would be greatly demoralized. She might even ceased doing homework or anything productive. Ramella would retreat to her room and just lay down in bed. She does nothing but stare at the ceiling. The memory of her peers' supposed mockery would permanently stick in Rammella's head and might never be suppressed no matter how many drinks and Utube videos the young woman indulged. Bad feelings can never be drown in her world. And those feelings only add more voices in her head that are getting overwhelmingly stronger against the young woman's fragile mental defense. According to a close friend, the voices inside the young woman's head was already with her since the middle school years. During that time, with the influence of the voices, she was very vocal of the "positivity" behind genocides. As a dedicated white supremacist, she believed that the "racially-unclean" non-whites deserve extermination. To her, the galaxy belongs to those with "skins as pure as pearls" who are racially peaceful. However, for unknown reasons, Rammella also advocated for the extinction of white people as she believed that those with white skins are narcissistic bigots that must be violently cleansed from the galaxy. What was even more bizarre and confusing was that Rammella wanted women to rule the galaxy, and men are destined to be used as breeding tools as punishment for their oppressive treatment on the opposite sex. Then she believed that both men and women are equally sinful, and must be annihilated so that there would be true peace. This disturbing behavior understandably scared her peers and teachers, but a few suspensions was enough to keep the Rammella's hearing voices pacified. After graduating middle school, the voices came back. Her parents were injured by Rammella's sudden violent up burst, and the police authorities forced There were hints of child abuse and middle school bullying that strengthen the voices in Rammella's mind, as she revealed her "secrets" to her roommates/best friends while drunk. These secrets remain strictly confidential from the public to this day, as private interviews to Rammella's friends and acquaintances are for government use only. But a friend is allowed to say that Rammella, as a thirteen year old, once spent her spare time in a bookstore reading books about the many strategies and tactics used by famous military commanders during wars. She also read literatures about genocides, including the Nazi Holocaust against the Jews. Most of the books came from Earth. There is not much information why and how Rammella have an interest in topics about military and genocides, which would later be vital for her future career, but speculations point out that it's either simple curiosity without parental protection or an escape from reality. The early exposure of adult violence from the books covering wars and mass-killings might have gave her more excitement than the other way around. The voices that was already with Rammella would use these violent topics to permanently develop the girl much differently than her female peers. Eventually, despite extensive professional help from the Bolton Academy of Sheltered Women and Men, Rammella is unable to permanently cease the voices whispering in her ears. Each experience of feeling hurt by people would give the voices a reason to As long as Despite being an unlikable bitch from the eyes of her peers, Operation: Melting The Last Gold "Please, give me covering fire! I ain't letting my asshole filled with plasma!" - Earthling Conscript Russ M. begging KIL-666315 for support while pinned down by Confederate Machine Gunners Hunter Massacre "'' Operation: Breaking Sword Bohemial War Romero Massacre The Romero Massacre is Rammella's first taste of a Holocaust. Within the planet Romero is a population of zombies outnumbering humans ten to one. Rise of the Supreme Holocaust General The Vampire Genocide Adventures Tezan Redneck Rebellion 420 Rebellion Cannibal Tribe Massacre Hard Labor Punishment Camps Suppressing "All Lives Matter" Protest ''"All human and animal lives matter, except immoral dissidents, illegal aliens, and man-eating monsters. I don't understand why our own human brothers and sisters stand by with dangerous freaks like the vampiric cunts. But it doesn't matter. I know the feels. I would have done the same thing if I am a pacifist. Yet, when I waste my time wearing their shoes and see the deep perspective of these protestors...I am still lost. And that is without the interference of the voices in my head. Sooner or later, the backs of the protestors will be eaten by the monsters they are protecting. Vampires, zombies, werewolves, and other unnatural creatures cannot truly suppress their true nature. They are created as a single-minded threat to humanity. I must save the protestors from themselves, before either they might die by my hands or devoured by the monsters they sacrifice so hard to protect." "I can allow feminism supporting everybody beyond its purpose of only helping women. But I will not allow the feminist support of vampires, illegal aliens, and other garbages. That does more harm than good. Sooner or later, pedophiles will achieve support by this new-wave of soft-hearted feminists. The Supreme Congress knew this is not right as much as I am concerned. Giving freedom to all disrupt the balance of the Democratic Empire. Sometimes, liberty leads to immoral chaos. Order and oppression is necessary to prevent evil from rising. A balanced freedom is nice like a glass of high-quality wine. A full-fledged anarchy is an over-filled bottle of cheap vodka, and the feminist supporters for dangerous freaks are addicted to it. Vampires kill, and illegal aliens should either go back to their fucked-up planet or live in a ghetto planet. Anything a threat to Sirzia's morality and economy, as well as humanity as a whole, should not be backed up. Period." - Journal entry rant of General Hess-Frommler. New-Wave Feminists used this as one of their protesting evidences against the general, pointing out her ignorance of their true purpose. And that involves protecting AND finding cures for vampires and other monsters that were once humans. "They laugh at me for being incompetent. I laugh at them for being hypocrites wearing goody two shoes." '' Personality ''"Know your enemy like a school textbook. After reading all of him, strike the fucker down with his own game. Usually, he might evolve into a new version of the school textbook to add more useful information. The enemy wants to get ahead. He also reads you to change and improve his strategy. Do the same as he has done. Don't stay as an outdated school textbook. Keep improving and open for new informations and opportunties. Victory awards those who outsmarted the opponent with complex strategies. To just have only one strategy, you can't be a winner on the next level." "To be honest, I always give useful and inspiring advices to my women and men serving under command, including friends and acquaintances. And yet, I find myself difficult following my own advices. I always forget and stay true to them. What an irony! So I write my advices on sticky notes and sticked them on my notebook. Everyday I look at them, so that I know I won't stray from the path I work so hard to stay on. That is proof that those who give you good advices struggle greatly in life, which they unfortunately susceptible in contradicting themselves. They need good advices from others, who also need good advices from others, who also need good advices from others. '' ''My mother and father gave me good advices, then they whipped my ass before the family falls apart. '' ''My religious teacher gave me holy words, then she become a hypocrite. '' ''A high school friend once said to me, 'You can say shit whatever you want. Screw people, be you. Don't give a fuck.' Then he reported me to the principal for being a loudmouth racist. We are fucking human, after all. At least, better than the one-dimensional monsters plaguing our lives. I love being human. So complicated, challenging, and morally ambiguous. It's like reading books about fictional characters who are too questionable to be relatable, despite being established as heroes." During her younger days She is described as an introvert wearing the mask of an extrovert. Despite her passionate hatred towards all kinds of vampires, Rammella's close friends once mentioned in a classified interview that she doesn't like dark-skin people or any human beings who are not white. From the actual words imprinted on her diary while as a student of Bolton Academy, "I personally believe these 'racially ugly hipsters' are a bunch of shit coming from the White God's anus. Sooner or later, somebody has to flush the toilet. If it's clogged, then use a plunger or anything to make the toilet flush every shit-skins down to the sewers. And I mean ghettos, where they truly belong." These words that leaked online almost foiled the reputation of the infamous Supreme Holocaust General. Rammella admits her mistake of these ghastly words, but still held onto her views, because all humans are flawed and racist in their own right. "It's not just the white people," said Rammella. She also pointed out that the words she wrote in her diary came from her immature side. Rammella has since grown out of her "childish ways." When she prepared herself for an honorable (or dishonorable) discharge from the Sturmjager Corps, the Supreme Congress wanted to keep Rammella since her gifted skills against the vampires cannot be denied. It is also because the Sturmjagers, who served under her, protested their general's possible leave from the Corps. Rammella, as a teenager, also believed that non-white men are racially fit for hard labor while non-white women are great at babysitting. This racist mentality came from her white family living in an isolated Spring Clean colony holding pro-Republic Confederate ideals, even though the Supremacy War eradicated all of the Republic Confederacy of Arya. It is also an irony that Rammella is so racist on non-whites, yet she has close friends who doesn't have the "pearl skin" as her. But according to her best friends, Rammella was never open to anyone as a way to avoid any bullying. When she took the time bonding with her non-white friends, when they were roommates living in Bolton Academy of Sheltered Men and Women, Rammella's racist behavior was tamed and become more tolerant. However, while she loved her close friends of colored skin, Rammella is still a racist to this day. As a Supreme Holocaust General, Rammella is still a bit vocal on non-white Sturmjagers serving her. But she respected them nonetheless, as long as they fought and bled hard against monsters with efficient skills. Apparently, because the society of Sirzia has zero tolerance on racism, Rammella keeps her behavior as professional as possible. It is because of this that the woman managed to befriend many non-white acquaintances despite of her racist background. They would also defend her position when she's under threat by the public when the diary leaked out in the internet. Rammella has a fond of opera music, and her most favorite is Der Freischutz ''from Earth's Germany. Despite her passionate stand in protecting humanity from vampires, Rammella would not hesitate to kill her own kind for any reasons. Two notable examples are She slit a throat of a young golden-haired boy while he's lying front on the ground, happily reading books. Why Rammella committed this crime still remains unknown to this day. Some speculations pointed out that the mentality of Sirzia's matriarchal society compelled her to kill the boy, due to its growing hostility against men "who can't be trusted because of their instincts." There are rumors that some soldiers who befriended the Supreme Holocaust General became suddenly blood-thirsty Abilities ''"The battlefield is like a fast-pace strategy game more complex than chess. The war is like a slow-pace strategy game more complicated than chess." "War is not a simple, linear video game. It's an online multiplayer that requires an unlazy, untired, and focused brain without the habitat of voices and images, as well as not giving a fuck about trolls and angry fuckwits. Stay calm when in the face of defeat. Blind vengeance brings disaster and waste of resources. Accept your defeat and learn from it. Don't angrily pursue a superior-intellectual enemy while butthurt wounded and scarce of anything. Anger makes you retarded like your angry grandpa in dementia. Lick your butthurt wounds and save what's left of the resources to fight another day. Maybe you might succeed or not, it depends how well your wits respond to the complicated situation enforced by the enemy. That is, if you keep your emotions check. Otherwise, as a warning, you have one life. Respawns are for the lucky, but they are not infinite. Soldiers under your command are as valuable as any resources. Use them wisely like spare ammo full of bullets. Make their sacrifices productive if necessary, under extreme circumstances. But they won't respawn." Trivia * Some of her close associates believed that Rammella